Alexis And Chase: Truth Or Dare
by xoxo Livy Rya xoxo
Summary: Sometimes the only one you can talk to is your best friend. And sometimes the secrets that you keep can kill you. Mentions of Daddycest. Eventual Wincest. R&R


**Alexis And Chase: Truth Or Dare**

**Sometimes the only one you can talk to is your best friend. And sometimes the secrets that you keep can kill you. Rated M for later chapters. Mentions of Daddycest. Eventual Wincest. R&R**

**Written By: xoxo Livy Rya xoxo**

**Co-Written By: TerriVolturi1311**

**Chapter One: A Trip Down Memory Lane**

**How Alexis and Chase got where they are today.**

**Warning: Underage sex**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or Underworld. Chase and Joy belong to me and Alexia, Amanda, Julian and Cordelia belong to TerriVolturi1311**

* * *

><p>Sometime in 1200.<p>

Sonja lied sleeping in her bed, and her daughter lied sleeping in her crib next to the bed. The door opened quietly, and a tall old man walked in.

"It's for your own good Sonja. This child is a mistake of natural." He said. He picked up the sleeping baby and teleported himself into the future. He blinked around at the street lights.

"This place is a land of witchcraft." He said and walked towards the nearest house.

"That Sonja is my last act of kindness towards you." He muttered and put the baby down on the doorstep. He closed his eyes and teleported back to his own time.

* * *

><p>Sometime in 1994.<p>

"John, we've made a mistake." Joy said.

"Joy I now you feel you have betrayed Mary, I do to. But I cannot change the past." John said.

"No John we have made a mistake. I'm pregnant." Joy said.

"Mary forgive me." John said.

"I don't want Dean or Sam to find out. They must not know." Joy said.

"I want to see it." John said.

"You will. But only on her birthday. I don't want the boys...well their hardly boys anymore, to find out about the baby." Joy said.

"I understand." John said.

* * *

><p>1st September 2000<p>

"Mommy I don't wanna go school. I wanna stay with you and Cordie." Alexis said.

"Julian goes to school. And it will be lots of fun Alexis." Amanda said.

"Mommy I don't wanna go." Alexis said.

"Mom, I'm going to late. And then I'll get a demerit." Julian said.

"Okay baby. Come on Alexis. Cordelia time for Kindergarten." Amanda said. Five year old Cordelia ran down the stairs.

* * *

><p>31st August 2002<p>

"Daddy is here!" Chase as she opened the front door.

"Happy Birthday Princess." John said and handed her a pink wrapped present.

"Hello John." Joy said.

"Hey Joy." John said.

"Can we go to the game now?" Chase asked.

"Of course Baby." Joy said.

"Let's go Princess." John said.

"Bye Mommy." Chase said and ran down to her dad's car.

* * *

><p>6th May 2003<p>

"Let's promise to be friends forever." Alexis said.

"Yeah." Chase said.

"Best friends and no one can take us apart." Alexis said.

"And we will always tell each other secrets." Chase said.

* * *

><p>10th January 2006<p>

"Wait what you mean I'm adopted!" Alexis shouted.

"Alexis don't use that tone with me." Amanda said.

"But but I don't understand." Alexis said.

"I'm sorry Baby." Amanda said.

"Don't call me Baby; you're not my real mother!" Alexis shouted though tears.

"Alexis I may not have given birth to you but I am your real mother. I am the one you raised you and took care of you." Amanda said.

"I want to meet her. I want to meet the woman who gave birth to me." Alexis said.

"I don't her. I found you on my doorstep when you were a baby." Amanda said.

* * *

><p>31st August 2006<p>

"Come on Princess, open up for Daddy." John said and held his penis towards Chase's mouth. Chase smiled up at him and wrapped her hand around it and began to rub up and down it. John moaned with pressure as Chase worked her small hands over his large penis. It started to harden and Chase slowly licked up the length of it.

"That's my good girl." John said and patted her on the hand. Chase began to lick faster and longer.

"Show Daddy how much you love him Princess." John said.

"Okay Daddy." Chase said and began to suck the front of his penis. Popping it and out of her small mouth, her lips sucking and humming at it. John continued to moan with pressure. Chase got more confident and sucked more of the penis in her mouth, trying to get it all inside her small mouth.

"That's Daddy's little girl." John said and slipped his hand down her shirt.

"That's enough Princess." John said. Chase let his penis fall out of her mouth and John pulled off her shirt to expose her small devolving breasts. John sucked her right breast though her small crop bra of his twelve year old daughter as she giggled. John pulled it over her hand and his eyes filled with lust as he saw Chase's bare breasts. Chase began to massage one with her hand as John sucked on the other one, his tongue running over her nipple. Chase pushed her hips against John's erection.

"Let Daddy show you how much he loves you Princess." John said and pulled down her jeans. He slipped his hand inside her white panties and lightly slapped the side of her hip.

"Daddy show me how much you love me. Have sex with me Daddy." Chase said.

"Okay Princess." John said and pulled her panties off leaving her completely naked. Chase began to massage her breast again as John rubbed his penis against her small clitoris.

* * *

><p>3rd March 2010<p>

Alexis watched as a woman was chained up and there was a man on the floor. Alexis saw his month move but she couldn't hear what was being said. Alexis looked up at the sun and saw it burn the woman. The woman's body burst into flames as Alexis screamed.

"Alexis wake up!" Cordelia said.

"Oh my god!" Alexis said.

"Are you okay?" Cordelia asked.

"I don't know. I just had the strangest dream and...yeah. Yeah Cordie I'm fine." Alexis said.

"It's Cordelia Lexi. And I'm glad your okay. Come on, Mom's making pancakes." Cordelia said. Alexis followed Cordelia down stairs to were her Mom was cooking and Julian was sitting down at the table.

"It's about Lexi." Julian said.

"Shut up Julie." Alexis said playful and then sat down next to her. Cordelia sat opposite them.

"Did you sleep well Alexis?" Amanda asked.

"Yeah, I slept fine." Alexis said and gave Cordelia warning signals with her eyes. Cordelia listened and didn't say anything.

"Well I was planning on going shopping today. Do you any of you girls want to come?"Amanda asked.

"Can't. I'm meeting Chase." Alexis said.

"I'm working." Julian said.

"What about you Cordelia?" Amanda asked.

"I would, but I got too much homework to do." Cordelia said.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes<strong>

**I know it's short the next one will be longer I promise. It's jumps a lot to set the story for chapter two. TerriVolturi1311 does not have a Fan Fiction account but is my best friend and that is what she wishes her name to appear as.**


End file.
